


Cultivar

by ide_cyan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Broccoli Test, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: A common variant?





	Cultivar

"Brassica oleracea naturally grows on sea cliffs. It thrives on limestone where it has no competition from other plants."

They were sailing the English Channel. Will's face was almost healed, but it still stung when he smiled. 

"Am I thriving now, Hannibal?"

"The sea air suits you, Will."

"I suppose you would rather be off the coast of Italy." 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him. "I am aware of your preference for the Italica cultivar. I have something special in mind for when we get to Jersey, mon petit chou."

Will grimaced when he saw them.

Hannibal's cabbages were monstrous.


End file.
